


Bitter Longing

by shadowsaber420BLAZEIT



Series: Oumasai Oneshots [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: A bit of alcohol consumtion but nothing major, Fluff, It's spelled Ouma not Oma, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 00:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15425361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowsaber420BLAZEIT/pseuds/shadowsaber420BLAZEIT
Summary: My fic for the Saiouma Exchange! (Recipient 34)Saihara is going to tell Ouma how he's feeling today, but maybe the party at Momota's house isn't the ideal place for that.





	Bitter Longing

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt from the recipient is: "One of the guys getting drunk for one reason or another and the other trying to help him sober up and console him."

Momota invited everyone in their class to a party, and Saihara really has no idea why he’s throwing one in the first place. He sighs, thinking back on what Momota said when he invited Saihara.  
  
“C’mon Saihara! It will be lots of fun! I’ll invite everyone! Even some upperclassman! Heck, even Ouma!” Momota grins from ear to ear. “You have to come!”

Ouma – the only reason Saihara wants to go in the first place. Ouma has been avoiding him and Saihara has no idea why. It’s a bit depressing – Saihara used to hang out with Ouma a lot. Lately, Ouma’s been using every excuse not to talk to him, and it really hurts. Especially since Saihara has somewhat developed a crush on him.

Saihara sighs again, getting ready for the party. He’ll try to corner Ouma today. The boy won’t escape this time. He’ll ask why Ouma’s been avoiding him – and maybe, just maybe, confess. Even if Ouma’s grown bored of him, Saihara wants to get this off his chest. He just wants Ouma to know. It most likely isn’t requited anyway, but Saihara just wants some closure.

Focusing on his reflection, Saihara nods to himself. He looks nice enough – it’s nothing too fancy considering it’s just a small party.

Suddenly, someone knocks on his door. It’s Akamatsu and Harukawa. They volunteered to drag him to the party – well, Akamatsu has anyway. Harukawa was just dragged along with her. Both look nice; Saihara’s glad he isn’t the only one who decided to look a bit prettier than normal.

“Saihara-kun! You look really handsome!” Akamatsu greets him cheerfully. She starts leading them to the party – it isn’t far, only a few minutes on foot. “Are you trying to impress a certain someone?” Harukawa makes a disgusted noise beside her.

“W-well…” Saihara flushes, looking away and scratching his cheek in embarrassment. “…Maybe?” Yes, he is. He totally is. He’ll at least try to look the part when he confesses. Maybe. He’s not sure about that one yet. “I just… want Ouma-kun to talk to me again.”

Akamatsu frowns. “Just talk to him, it will be alright.” Harukawa looks less than happy about the current topic – she never was a fan of Ouma. At least she didn’t try to kill him. Yet, that is.

“I don’t get what you see in him.” Harukawa huffs, walking faster. “He’s a menace to society.”

Saihara just sighs. “I can’t really explain it.” He could, but he doubts Harukawa wants to hear anything about his sappy feelings anyway.

Before Harukawa can respond, they arrive at the house the party is taking place. Momota runs out, greeting them cheerfully. “Hey guys! You’re the last to arrive! But don’t worry, we have lots of booze left.”

Saihara blinks, caught off guard. “Aren’t we underage? How did you get some anyway?” He never drank before, and he’s not really keen on starting.

Momota just grins, clapping Saihara’s back. “Don’t be such a stick in the mud, Saihara! You gotta live a little! A bit of alcohol won’t kill you! Promise me to at least try some?” He starts to drag them into the house.

“Alright, fine.” A bit won’t hurt. He can just take a sip or something. Saihara opens the door and steps inside. The party seems lively, everyone is there. He can’t spot Ouma anywhere though. Momota leaves along with Harukawa, leaving Saihara with Akamatsu.

Seeing Saihara’s slightly distressed face, Akamatsu smiles at him and pats his back gently. “Don’t worry Saihara-kun, I’m sure Ouma-kun is somewhere around here. Just go ask around. I’ll be with Toujou-san if you need me!” She leaves, still smiling. Saihara wonders where she gets all the confidence from.

Saihara spots a few of his classmate and asks them if they saw Ouma. Apparently, Amami saw him going up to the balcony. At least he can’t escape from Saihara there. He makes his way up, going through with his plan of trapping Ouma. He’ll block the balcony entrance and hope that Ouma isn’t desperate enough to jump off the roof. This will be fine, right? Okay, who is Saihara kidding? This will be horrible and everything will go wrong.

He steps out on the balcony. Ouma’s looking at the view, not looking at his direction. Okay Shuichi. You can do this. Taking a deep breath, Saihara starts talking. “H-hey Ouma-kun. It’s um... nice to see you?” That was horrible, congrats.

Ouma turns around, looking a bit startled for a split second before his face melts into his usual grin again. “Saihara-chan! I didn’t think you’d be one for parties!” The smile looks fake to Saihara. He wonders why.

“I’m not really…” Both know they’re just stalling. “I figured I’d try something new, you know?” Ask him already. Stop being a coward. “Oh, I wanted to ask-“ Saihara gets cut off by Ouma, who steps a bit closer to him.

“I bet Momota-chan forced you!” Ouma steps even closer. Is he trying to get behind Saihara? Seems he wants to escape. Again.

Saihara doesn’t move, rooted in front of the entrance. He won’t let Ouma escape this time. “…Ouma-kun. Why are you avoiding me?” Ouma’s grin only grows wider and faker. Saihara regrets asking.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about Saihara-chan! But I really need to go now, would you be so kind and move?” Ouma seems ready to run the moment Saihara moves.

Saihara shakes his head. “No. Please just… tell me. Then I’ll let you go.” Ouma’s grin turns into a frown. Suddenly, this feels like a horrible idea.

Ouma gets closer, their foreheads almost touching. “You really want to know? You’ll regret this you know?” Not giving Saihara time to change his mind, Ouma begins talking again. “You’re boring and annoying! That’s why. I just lost interest. Can you move now?”

Saihara hopes Ouma’s grin returns. He hopes Ouma’s just lying again - but nothing. His heart drops, and he steps aside. “…Oh. I’m… sorry. I won’t bother you anymore.” Of course Ouma grew bored of him. Who would like to hang out with such a loser of a detective anyway? Not to mention that he’s annoying to boot.

Not gracing him with an answer, Ouma steps inside again, leaving Saihara alone. Saihara feels numb. He should have seen this coming. He should have just stopped bothering Ouma altogether. Saihara feels tears building up – he wipes them away. This is a party – he shouldn’t be such a downer. He can always cry alone in his room later.

After a few minutes pass, Saihara goes downstairs, not in the mood to talk to anyone. He spots Ouma looking at him in the corner of his eye. Saihara looks away quickly and disappears in the kitchen hastily.

No one is in the kitchen much to Saihara’s luck. He spots a few bottles of some kind of alcohol. He promised to drink some for Momota… and maybe it will make him forget about Ouma for a bit. Ouma, who thinks you’re boring and doesn’t want anything to do with you. Ouma, who thinks you’re annoying. Ouma, who will never ever like you back.

Saihara forces those thoughts away and sits down on the table, pouring himself a glass. He has no idea what it is, but he takes a sip anyway. The liquid is bitter and burns in his throat, but it’s not too bad. At least it distracts him from… the thing. Saihara takes another sip, grimacing.

Really, what was he thinking? Who would like a loser like him anyway? A failure? It’s no wonder Ouma lost interest. Everyone else is a better choice to hang out with. Saihara finishes the glass and pours himself some more. This is a mistake, but he can’t bring himself to care.

After a few more glasses and more depressive thoughts, Saihara leans his head on the table, tears running down his cheek. He’s an idiot. An idiot. He sits up again, reaching over to the almost empty bottle to pour himself another glass – but somebody takes it from him. “H-hey! I was-“ It’s Ouma. Oh no. Saihara frantically wipes his tears away.

“Are you trying to give yourself alcohol poisoning or something?” Ouma puts the bottle away and sits down besides him. Saihara really wants to leave now, but he would probably stumble and fall on his butt.

“No I- I was just…” Saihara looks away from Ouma, not wanting to see his face. “It’s a boring reason anyway. You wouldn’t find it interesting.” Is his mind playing tricks on him, or did Ouma wince? No… he’s probably just imagining things.

“…You disappoint me Saihara-chan. Everything I said on the balcony was a lie! I figured you would see through it in no time!” Ouma’s voice sounds odd. “Sooooo, you have no reason to drown your sorrow in alcohol!”

“…A lie?” Maybe Ouma’s just lying again. Or maybe it’s some sort of dream? Saihara sniffs, wiping away some of his tears. There’s no way that he’s being truthful now, right?

“Yup!” Ouma shifts a bit closer to him, cupping his cheek and forcing Saihara to look at him. “Tears don’t suit you.” He wipes them away, a gentle smile on his face. Okay, Saihara’s pretty sure he’s hallucinating now.

“What!? Y-you… Why are you avoiding me then?” Saihara’s so confused. At least he isn’t crying anymore. “Please just… tell me. Please.”

“You’re drunk Saihara-chan. We’ll do that one tomorrow.” Ouma shakes his head and pats Saihara’s head. “Maybe you won’t even remember this.”

“No! You’ll just run away again!” Saihara shakes his head, tears filling his eyes yet again. “You keep running away! Please just tell me what’s wrong? Did I do something?” He really can’t think of anything now.

Ouma just shakes his head, pouting. “Tomorrow. I won’t run away. Let’s get you back to the dorms now!” He stands up, holding out his hand to Saihara.

Saihara just stares at Ouma’s hand, not comprehending. Why isn’t he running? Why isn’t Ouma lying? Why Why Why Why? Hesitating, he clutches Ouma’s hand before he can move it away. “…Promise?”

“…Fine. Promise.” Ouma holds Saihara’s hand tightly, an unreadable expression on his face. Just what is going on with him…? Saihara doesn’t get much time to ponder as Ouma hauls him up and supports him with his shoulders. “You weigh so much Saihara-chan! I’m gonna die!” He does seem to be struggling a bit, but Saihara’s hazy mind doesn’t seem to know how legs work.

Ouma eventually manages to bring him to a room – Saihara can’t remember how. He barely remembers how Ouma tugs him into bed, strangely gentle. He has never seen the purple haired teen so… considerate before. Something soft presses on his forehead before Saihara slips into a deep slumber. It felt nice.

* * *

Saihara blinks awake and immediately hides his face in a pillow. It smells like Ouma. His head hurts so much, and he feels a bit sick. He groans into the pillow as someone opens the curtains and sunlight comes inside. “Ugh…. Turn that off….”

“Nishishi! Saihara-chan, I can’t turn the sun off!” Ouma? But why is he in his room- oh. Saihara’s memories from yesterday are hazy, but he remembers the most of it. So, this is… Ouma’s room then? Saihara remembers that Ouma’s house isn’t that far away from Momota’s – at least Ouma didn’t have to drag him for that long.

Saihara sits up quickly and regrets it immediately. “O-ouma-kun!” Before he can get another word out, Ouma presses a glass of water against his cheek and offers him some aspirin. “…Thanks.” He takes his medicine, wanting to speak with Ouma as quickly as possible.

“My, my, Saihara-chan. You sure are eager today.” Ouma smiles, but it’s not his usual bright slightly smug smile. It seems more… fond and almost… loving? Saihara doesn’t know what to make of it. “But! I don’t talk to stinky people! Go take a shower!”

Saihara sighs but does as told. As he comes back, a plate of food is waiting for him. The sight of food turns his stomach. He really really doesn’t want to eat right now. “…I’m not hungry, can we please talk now?”

Ouma just shakes his head and makes Saihara sit down at the table. “I don’t talk to people with empty stomachs either! Eat or I’ll feed you!” Still, Saihara hesitates. He must have hesitated too long since Ouma impatiently grabs a piece of bread and stuffs it into his mouth. Saihara pouts and starts eating. He does feel better after he’s done.

“…You promised me you won’t run away.” Ouma looks away, whistling. Saihara’s face falls. So, Ouma just wants to run away again. “Please Ouma-kun. You have to tell me why you’ve been avoiding me. You promised not to run.”

Ouma’s face twists into a grimace for a moment before taking on his usual smile. He probably didn’t think Saihara would remember. “I didn’t think you were an elephant in disguise! You have such a good memory!” He’s just stalling now, Saihara can tell.

Seeing that Saihara isn’t saying anything back, Ouma’s grin turns brighter. It looks fake. “It’s because you’re so disgusting and boring of course!”

Saihara flinches, but he knows that’s a lie. It hurts, but he knows. “I know you’re lying Ouma-kun. Please just… Please just tell me.”

“…Fine. I’ll tell you why.” Ouma looks away. “It’s cuz I like you.” Wait what? “So now that you know! Get out!” Ouma… likes him? He actually likes Saihara or did he just hallucinate that?

“I won’t.” Saihara shakes his head and grabs Ouma’s hand. Is this really happening? “Because I… like you too.” Holy shit it really is.

Ouma still isn’t looking at him, but Saihara can feel him tremble just the tiniest bit. “It’s not nice to lie, Saihara-chan.” His voice sounds off. Is.. is Ouma about to cry?

“I’m not lying! I really do like you.” Saihara stands up and tugs at Ouma’s hand gently. “Please look at me. I promise you I’m not lying.”

Ouma doesn’t move for a long moment – Saihara was just about to speak up again before he does turn to look at him. There are no tears thankfully, but Ouma does look teary eyed.

“I- I was too shy to tell you, and then you kept running away and I didn’t know what to do. I was planning to confess to you yesterday but… that didn’t work out.” Saihara flushes a bit but doesn’t look away from Ouma.

“…You’re really not lying, are you?” Wide, unbelieving eyes blink at him and Saihara has to restrain himself from hugging Ouma right there. “…Now I feel stupid for avoiding you.” Ouma mumbles so quietly that Saihara almost doesn’t hear it. At Saihara’s questioning look, Ouma starts mumbling again. “I thought you liked Akamatsu-chan.” Oh. OH.

“No! I don’t! She’s like a sister to me or something.” Saihara couldn’t even imagine going out with her. It would be weird. “That’s why you’ve been avoiding me?”

“…Maybe.” Is… Is Ouma blushing? He is. God, that’s so adorable. Saihara might die.

“I’m glad.” Saihara smiles, relieved. “Sooo... we both… like each other, right?” Ouma nods, still blushing. “H-how about we uh… get together? Be boyfriends…?” There is so much blood rushing to his face and Saihara feels like he might pass out.

Blushing just as much as Saihara, Ouma squeezes Saihara’s hand. “In order to be my boyfriend, you have to pass the kissing test first! I can’t have a boyfriend that sucks at kissing.”

“O-oh! Of course…” Saihara can’t believe this is happening. He moves closer, cupping Ouma’s face carefully. Ouma’s cheek feels so soft and smooth, and Saihara is so weak. Slowly, he presses his lips on Ouma’s.

Kissing Ouma feels warm and Saihara never felt anything like it. Once he reluctantly pulls back Saihara stills stays as close as possible. “…Was that okay? Do I pass?”

Ouma just pulls Saihara close and hides his face in Saihara’s chest. “No, your breath stinks like alcohol.” He looks up at Saihara again, grinning brightly. “But that’s a lie! My beloved boyfriend’s smells like roses!”

Boyfriend. Boyfriend. Boyfriend! Saihara’s smiling so brightly it almost hurts. “Well, my boyfriend’s breath smells like toothpaste.” Laughing, Saihara kisses Ouma again. “You’re my boyfriend now. My boyfriend.”

“Nishishi! Yep! You should be grateful.” Ouma just looks as happy as Saihara feels. “But you gotta promise me one thing! No more drinking.”

“Don’t worry Ouma-kun. I’m never touching that stuff again. It tastes horrible anyway.”


End file.
